This invention relates to rotating transducing head assemblies, and particularly to such assemblies requiring a large number of heads that must be precisely mounted to fine tolerances in both radial and circumferential directions.
In the magnetic tape, disc and sheet transducing art, it is frequently desired to mount a large number of transducer heads upon a rotating drum for successive sweeps across the record medium. When the number of heads is three or more, there is difficulty in providing sufficiently precise location of the heads on the drum, together with ready interchangeability in the field. If the heads are carefully gauge-mounted in the factory, they are usually not field-replaceable, or at least not without disturbing the precision of the factory mounting, and so the entire assembly must be returned to the factory for the replacement of even one transducing head.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a precision mounted field-replaceable head for rotating transducing head drums.